


From Your Charming Little Wife

by killerkitty15



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Love Poems, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Obsession, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-11-02 11:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerkitty15/pseuds/killerkitty15
Summary: His wife writes him every day. They're the only things that he looks forward to anymore.





	From Your Charming Little Wife

**Author's Note:**

> I had written this a long time ago and it was just sitting in my folder... I thought I'd share it because why the hell not??? 
> 
> All of it is in Waylon's POV (I know the summary is misleading but that was the only thing that came to mind).

It took me awhile, my love,

To figure you out.

Truly,

I was quite scared,

You were so…

Abrasive,

So _blunt._

You just wanted to be loved, isn’t that right?

It took me awhile to understand, my dear,

It was not… _clear_ to me at first.

That place… that Hell nearly drove me to insanity.

Perhaps… 

I am a _little_ insane.

You are locked away again, my darling,

But isn’t it fortunate that they were able to save your life?

I wouldn’t have had to be so rough on you, my darling,

If I hadn’t found those… **WHORES** you were keeping from me,

Behind my back. 

Even though you are steeped in madness,

Do you miss me?

I know you do.

The doctors tell me everyday

That you rant

And you rave,

Thinking they have killed me.

You throw a temper tantrum so finely, 

My Eddie.

Those doctors say that,

When I write to you,

It only serves as a sort of…  _ agitation. _

Are you agitated by me, Eddie?

Do you wish me to stop writing you?

Because I will.

My heart was carved out of me, 

My Eddie,

Just as yours was

In that Hellhole.

No matter,

It was still our home.

They say my letters only increase your insanity.

Is this true, Eddie?

Do I drive you crazy?

I hope so, Eddie,

After all that you have done to me.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if the poetry is bad guys ;-; I write prose a lot better than poetry, if we're being honest. Please leave comments/criticisms, anything constructive I love to read.


End file.
